Precious Memories
by Symphony Illusion
Summary: Dark caught a falling leaf and sat down, leaning against the tree. He was on the same spot during that day...


I am back!! This story is for the challenge posted by Scatter Plot. Its theme is Autumn. Hope that you will enjoy the short fic.

_Italic - Flashback  
_

* * *

Precious Memories

Not many people were strolling in a park at this time. They hated the numbness of the cold wind and would rather stay at home; in a warm comfortable room. But today was a special day for a certain person. Heavy footsteps dominated the path of the park. Dark's head was bent low and the cold breeze flew gently passed his direction, revealing his handsome face from his messy purple hair.

Dark clung onto his sweater tightly for warmth and ventured deeper until he reached a certain tree. It was the largest tree in the park with its presence clowning over the smaller trees. Dry orange-brown leaves were falling slowly to the ground. Dark touched the trunk, feeling the cold roughness of the bark as a memory flew through his mind.

_It was late in the afternoon. Dark was sitting on a bench, drawing the scenery. From his position, he had a clear view at the mother tree. In the midst of drawing the tree, a girl appeared, walking towards it. Even though she could not be described as beautiful to some people, Dark was attracted to her. Her reddish brown hair was up to her shoulders and, her face was contented and peaceful as if nothing troubled her. Her eyes were the ones that he was interested in. The eyes were burning brown and were clear with emotions._

_She sat down and leaned against the tree. After placing her bag neatly by her side, she started reading a book. Dark felt his hand moved by itself and in a moment, he was drawing the girl with the scenery. By the time he had completed the painting, it was evening. Dark approached the girl but she was so engrossed in her book that she did not notice his presence until he spoke._

"_For you."_

_She looked up, startled and slowly took the painting. She gave a small 'ah' and continued staring at the painting. Her face was expressive and Dark was able to read her thoughts. He smiled. She was amazed by his drawing._

"_You are a good painter." She said._

"_Thank you but if it is not for the beautiful model, I won't be able to draw that well."_

_She blushed and moved uncomfortably, not used to the compliment. "I am not beautiful. Have a seat." She shifted her position and he causally sat beside her._

_Soon they were in a deep conversation. Dark was surprised that his charm did not have effect on her and he also noticed that she was very different from the girls he met. Her way of thinking and speaking astonished him._

_She glanced at her watch and quickly stood up._

"_I need to leave now. It's nice talking to you." She gave a bow and was about to take off when Dark cried out._

"_Wait. What is your name? I am Dark Mousy."_

_She smiled and replied._

"_Riku Harada."_

Dark smiled. This was how they first met. Day after day, he would go to this tree and meet her. The more he got to know her, the more his love deepened. Not long, they were in a relationship. However, fate played a cruel trick on him.

Dark caught a falling leaf and sat down, leaning against the tree. He was on the same spot during that day. He crushed the leaf in his hand as the painful memories resurfaced.

_Dark was carrying Riku on his back as he brought her to their tree from the hospital. The doctors had tried their best in saving her from a serious illness but it was all in vain as her life slowly slipped away. She wanted to see the tree before she died and both of them had spent time convincing her protective parents in letting her out._

_When they reached the tree, Dark arranged themselves in a comfortable position. He was sitting on dry leaves which had fallen and was hugging Riku tightly. She snuggled closely to him. They were in a moment of silence before she broke it._

"_This tree is precious to me. It is where we first met. I still remember that you called me beautiful. This is the first time anyone said that to me… but now I am not anymore."_

_Dark stared at Riku. Even though her face had become very pale, her eyes still held the same fire like before._

"_No, you are still beautiful."_

"_You sure can flirt at this time."_

"_I mean it."_

_Riku smiled. She recalled all their memories together, the good and bad. Her eyes landed on the ring on her fourth finger. It was a birthday present from Dark. She removed it._

"_Dark, I want to give this back to you. Someday when you find someone you love, give this to her."_

_Dark shook his head and put the ring back to its place._

"_No one will ever replace you."_

"_But…"_

_Dark brought her hands to his lips and lightly kissed the ring._

"_It belongs only to you. Nobody can take it."_

_Riku stared at his face. His face was expressionless but his eyes held intense sorrow._

"_Thank you…" Suddenly, Riku coughed out blood. Dark was frantic._

"_I take you to the hospital now."_

_Riku stopped him._

"_It was no use even if you bring me back… I would rather die here than going back to that old smelly place..."_

_She touched his face and smiled._

"_I am glad I met you…I enjoyed the time with you… and even when we faced troubles… I don't regret being with you… You have taught me a lot of things… Dark… I want you to be happy… I don't like to see you suffer because of me… I love… you."_

_Her hand left his face and dropped to her side as her eyes slowly closed._

"_Riku…"_

_His tears dropped on her face. This was the second time she had said these three words to him. The first time was after Dark confessed to her before their relationship started._

"_It's you who had changed my life… I loved you… Always."_

_Dark hugged her lifeless body as he cried._

Dark wiped his tears away. He had promised himself that he would not cry anymore. She had told him to find happiness and he did. He had become a popular artist and had found somebody he liked. She was outspoken and cheerful but…

She was not Riku.

Even when Daisuke and Risa tried to cheer him up, there was still emptiness in his heart.

"Why do you have to leave me?" Dark whispered sadly.

He turned away from his position and started looking for something.

"_What are you doing?" Dark asked curiously as Riku took out a pen knife._

"_It's a secret. Turn around. I don't want you to see it," instructed Riku. Dark obediently obeyed when Riku sent him a glare. He turned around and could hear a scraping sound. Riku seemed to be writing something on its trunk._

"_I'm done! You can't look at it now," she said when Dark was trying to peep at what she was writing._

"_Then, when can I see it?"_

_Riku smiled._

"_You can only see it when you feel depressed and on the verge of crying. I can't be with you all the time."_

"_You sound like you are going to disappear from the world… anyway, I am not a crybaby._

Finally, Dark found the words… His eyes widened and smiled truthfully for the first time.

Today was a special day for him as it was her death anniversary.

But

New hope and dream caused him to stand up once again.

Under the Autumn Tree.

* * *

That is all for this story. I did not exactly write the words on the tree because I may not have the best encouraging sentence. You have to let your imaginary run wild 

I am also not going to write a sequel for Stolen Kiss since next year I will be very busy and if possible, I want to complete the rest of my stories first.


End file.
